Times are Hard
by EmilyLouisexx
Summary: When Scarlett returns to accompany her Sister to Holby after 2 years from being in Jail from the Riots. When her sister gets admitted to the ED, What will her friends say, when they ask why she left? Will she be able to cope back in Holby?
1. Helping Out

**Times are Hard**.

**Chapter 1.**

Walking beneath the tree's Scarlett breathed in the City Air; she had not done this for a long time, she had left Holby 2 years ago and had not intended to come back, but her Sister Kate had insisted for her to see her new House. The House was on the edge of the city, The Quietest part, where the birds sang their hearts out and the smaller animal's would play in the garden.

Scarlett walked towards the House, and opened the gate, Kate had told her to meet her there at 10:30am, it was now 10:35am, she was always late.

"Hey Sis" She turned around to see her Thirty Year old sister, getting out of her car and walked up the swirly path Calling up to her.

"Hey, Late Again?" Scarlett smiled. Her Sister Kate smiled as her Brunette Curls bounced off of her head, as she bounced up the path.

"You should Know, I don't carry a watch" It was true, Kate hated the idea of wearing a watch, even as a little girl she hated them.

Walking through the front door, Kate and Scarlett both gasped at the size of the house, In the middle of the hall was a spiral staircase, which went up to level 2. Scarlet proceeded up whilst Kate explored Level 1. As Scarlett made her way into the bedroom, she noticed how big the windows were, she looked out towards the Horizon, she could see miles and miles. She turned her head and noticed a Familarising House. Lloyd's.

Lloyd was her boyfriend a couple of years ago when she was living in Holby, but they had split and moved on. Things wouldn't have worked out for the couple as Lloyd was very possessive, and he loved his family. Shaking the memory out of her head, Scarlett called for her sister. As Kate jumped up the stairs after her sister's command, Scarlett showed her the view.

"Oh My" Kate cried as she saw, houses, loads of houses, one side, but as she looked towards the other side, she saw countryside. Tree's, Bushes, grass, Birds.

A Hour had pasted and Kate decided to buy the house leaving Scarlett feeling Annoyed that she had brought a house near Lloyd's. Kate moved outside towards the garden. The Garden was very narrow, but very long, with a little hill at the end of the fence. Kate was still amazed at how big the house was when a Young Man popped his head over the garden fence.

"Excuse Me?"

"Yes"

"I'm Sorry to bother you, but Just wondered, do you have a shovel I can borrow?" Scarlett looked around the garden, where at the end was a little shed, maybe there was one in there?. Scarlett reached for the handle of the shed and putted the door open. The Shed smelled of Old and Musty, obviously because it hadn't been opened in a while. Holding her breathe she reached for the shovel and closed the shed door behind her.

"Here you go" she said smiling away. Reaching for the Shovel the man replied.

"Thank you so Much. Are you the new owners of this property?"

Kate spoke "I am, this is my Sister Scarlett and I'm Kate"

The man stretched out his arm and shook Kate's hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Adrian Fletcher, but Most People call me Fletch" Scarlett looked at the man and simply gazed at him. He was wearing Nurse's Clothes, with the Name badge, stating that he worked in Holby City ED.

"You work at Holby ED?"

"Yes I do, Only started a couple of weeks ago. Why?"

"Oh, No reason, Just I used to work there about 2 years ago" He smiled and looked at his watch.

"It's Nice meeting you girls, I have to go, I'll Be Late. Bye" And he was off.

Kate grabbed me by the hand and pulled me inside the house." Wow, Now that is was you call a Hot Nurse"

"Kate!"

"I think I'm going to like it here Scarlett" Scarlett sighed and gazed out the Window again, Thinking that she wouldn't bump into anyone she knew. If people would ask why she left, she couldn't tell them the truth, Only Llyod knew and she hoped that was it.


	2. The Trip Of Life

_**Times are Hard.**_

**Chapter 2.**

"Can you hear me?"

"Muhum" Scarlett looked around, what had happened, she did not know.

"Kate? Kate? KATE?" She started to shake her sister's hand, she had heard a loud bang whilst she was in the kitchen, so she ran out and ran towards the staircase, where she found Kate lying. Scarlett reached into her pocket and picked out her phone, she pressed the numbers quickly and dialled for an ambulance. She had to calm erself down, she was once a nurse, she could cope with something like this.

In and Out. In and Out. Slowing her breathing, she spoke to the operator at the end of the line.

"What service do you require?"

"Ambulance please"

"Ok"

"Ambulance Service, Where do you require?"

"25 Hall Close, Holby"

"Ok, what seems to have happened?"

"My sister has fell down the stairs and is Unconscious."

"ok, Don't worry An Ambulance will be on its way"

Scarlett slammed the phone shut and sat next to her sister holding her hand. Which Hospital would they take her sister? What happens if its Holby ED? She couldn't face Lloyd, or anyone from there. She quietly hoped it would be St James.

...

Dixie and Jeff were on their break, both arguing over which Sandwich they were going to eat. They both wanted the same ham and cheese sandwich.

"Princess, Please Can't I have it?"

"Jeff Come on, you had it last time" The canteen food wasn't always the best and both would go in each day and pick the same sandwiches. One a cheese and ham sandwich, and One Egg mayo sandwich. As always they would both argue who was having who's.

"Look Dix, I have an Idea, Head's I get it, Tails you get it ok?"

"Your on" As Jeff flipped the coin in the air, it spun, and spun until it landed back on Jeff's palm. Jeff opened the hand that cupped the coin. "

"Head's I win" Jeff smiled at Dixie, who was annoyed that she didn't get it. "Awh Don't princess, we can share it"

...

"3016 Do you come in?" Jeff jumped up towards the walkie talkie and repeated

"3016 Ready to receive"

"Female, Fell down the stairs, Unconscious. At 25 Hall Close"

"Ok we are on our way, over" Jeff and Dixie both jumped into the ambulance and off they went towards Scarlett's Sister house.

"Don't Worry Dix, We can have our sandwich when we get back"

Dixie and Jeff arrived at the location in good timing. Dixie grabbed her first aid bag and ran towards the door, with Jeff following.

"Hello? Ambulance" Dixie was knocking the door. Scarlett looked up, these were the two people she didn't want to see. Getting up, she walked over to the door, she really didn't want to let them in, but she had too for her sister's sake. Scarlett reached for the lock and turned the key, The Door came ajar and Dixie pushed it open, making Scarlett fall back.

Dixie ran through towards the Unconscious Patient, Jeff had walked through the door and helped Scarlett to her feet.

"Hello Princess" Jeff Hugged Scarlett and she mutted a Hello Back. Scarlett ran towards her sister's side once again.

"My Sister, she fell Down the Stairs, She is Unconscious and I think she has dislocated her Arm"

"Scarlett?" Scarlett looked up and smiled towards Dixie.

"Jeff, Can you get me a Neck Brace and A Stretcher."

"Sure Princess"

Scarlett jumped into the ambulance along side her sister Kate who was strapped into the stretcher.

"Can we go to St James Please?" Scarlett asked Quickly.

"Sorry Princess, we Can't. Holby is a lot quicker, Plus she had a Head injury so we have to use the quickest route" Scarlett knew it was too good to be true.

As they arrived at the Hospital Jeff and Dixie got Kate out of the Ambulance and quickly pushed her into The ED. Scarlett walked up towards the entrance, she sighed and Walked in with her sister.

"This Is Kate Conway, G.C.S 10, she has fallen down the stairs, dislocated Shoulder, and suspected Concussion"

Tess walked towards the stretcher with Sam and they went into Resus, Scarlett followed behind, unaware that Lloyd was behind her.

"Scarlett?"

A/n- Will Kate be ok? Will Lloyd and Scarlett talk? x


	3. Let Me Know

**Times are Hard**.

**Chapter 3.**

"On Three, Ladies and Gents" Everyone grabbed a bit of the stretcher, ready to pull Kate onto the bed. "1.2.3" Dixie called and left the room once Kate was on the bed. As she walked out of Resus she called to Scarlett "Good to see you Scarlett" Scarlet smiled and stood from the door watching the Doctor work their magic on Kate.

Zoe walked out towards Scarlett's direction "We have given Your Sister 10g Of Morphine, As she has started to wake up, But she is going for an M.R.I Scan, Dylan has put her shoulder back into place, so you can come in and see her now".

"Thanks Zoe" Scarlett ran to her sister's side.

"Scar-"

"Shh Rest" Kate took Scarlett's hand into hers whilst KAte was being wheeled to the Lift.

"Scarlett?" Scarlett turned her head and looked to find Lloyd looking at her with Guilt in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a Word with you?"

"Not right now Lloyd" She walked off, she was happy for standing up to him. When they were together he was embarrassed to be seen with her, and after the Riots he couldn't bear to look at her, so why now should he?

Up in the elavator the doors were just about to close when a hand stopped it and wheeled in a patient, it was Fletch.

"Scarlett? What are you- Kate?" Fletch looked over to the patient on the bed. "What Happened?"

"My Sister she fell down the stairs, she dislocated her shoulder and is going for an M.R.I" Fletch looked at the girl before him, she was pale and white, she was in and out of consciousness.

"I hope she is better soon"

"Yeah Same, I just Hope she doesn't have any Brain Injuries" Scarlett signed, Kate was the older sister out of the two, if she had lost her she wouldn't know what to do.

"Are You ok?" There was a Silence "Scarlett?"

Scarlett came out of her dayDream. "Yes, Sorry, was gone for a minute then"

"Why don't you go get some rest, I call you when she is back from her M.R.I?"

"Ok Thank you" Scarlett walked out and watched her sister being wheeled into a room, whilst Fetch Stood Next to her. "She'll be Alright Scarlett"

"I know she will, Fletch"

"By the Way, What is the number for the house, so I can ring you?" Scarlett scribbled down the number and gave it to Fletch, who instantly read it and put it into his Pocket.

Scarlett turned around, "Let me Know When she is Back ok?"

"Of Course I Will"


	4. Leave me Be

_**Times are Hard.**_

**Chapter 4.**

Scarlett walked towards the frontdoor of the house, she was currently stopping with her siser whilst she got sorted. Scarlett had her room in Kate's house, Kate told her she could stop with her for how ever long she liked. So Scarlett took her up on that offer. She fumbled in her handbag until she came across The Keys Kate had given her.

Fumbling with the key lock she couldn't open the Door, Kate had failed to tell her which Key opened the door. Kate would always fussy about stuff like this, so she put all her keys onto the Keyring, Leaving 7 keys on one chain.

After using every key on the ring once she gave up. Her Anger was boiling inside and she hit the door. She was so stressed at the moment and everything was getting to her. She turned around and leaned back on the door, falling down slowly until her bum hit the ground. Why did life have to be so confusing and complicated?

Why had she done what she done? Why did things get so out of hand? She had gone to jail because of her stupid mistakes. She felt dizzy so she sat for a moment or two, when a hand reached on her shoulder.

"Scarlett...Scarlett?" She was so tired, she hadn't slept for weeks, ever since she came out, she had nightmares that seemed to haunt her. Once her mother and father found out what had happened they disowned her immediatley Kate was the only family member left;she couldn't lose her aswell.

"What?, Please leave me alone" she wasn't in the mood for people asking questions.

"Scarlett are you ok?" She opened her eyes immadiatley knowing who exactly who it was, hoping it wasn't. She couldn't be doing with him right now. Not now not ever, and he wanted to applogise, but she didn't want his applogises, she just wanted him to be there through the time when she needed him, but he didn't want to know her, he was embarrased.

"Lloyd, I Don't want to talk to you"


	5. The talk Of Llyod And Scarlett

Times are Hard.

Chapter 5.

"Lloyd I don't want to speak to you"

"Please Scarlett, Let me help you" She didn't want his help, she didn't need him anymore. He wasn't there when she needed him, he could have waited for her. She remembered back to prison, the pain that happened to her; emotionally and physically.

"No Lloyd. Just go away"

"Why? I still Lo"

"Don't say you love me. You don't , your lying"

"I'm not"

"Then why didn't you wait for me? Too embrassed to say 'my girlfriend's in jail?'"

There was an awarkward silence between the two of them, both not wanting to reply but waiting for the other to speak before.

"Who did you tell?"

"What?"

"Who did you tell why I left?"

"No one it wasn't my place to say. I told them you had left for family reasons" But little did she know that he had told someone.


	6. Precautions

**Times are hard.**

**A/N; don't hate me for not updating for soo long xD**

**Chapter 6.**

Staring down at the ground Scarlett knew she would only have a couple of hours before she had to go back to the her long wavy hair back she walked over to the bathroom mirror and stared at the reflection before her. No-one had known the truth about her going to jail for a few months, only Lloyd. But he had been too embarrassed to be dating a woman like that. She shut her eyes tight she was very tired, she hadn't had a wink of sleep in a while. Once she would close her eyes she would have nightmares. Nightmares that no-one else knew about, that no-one else would dream again. People didn't know that she had been in jail, Not even Kate. Scarlett had told her that she was going away for two months and that was it. She had gone To jail for 2 months because of what she did in the riots.

She hated that word now, she would hear it and want to cry, she wanted to SCREAM. She had learnt her lesson, She had done it and now had to suffer the consequence.  
Coming around a bit more she wondered where she was, This was not Kate's House. Where was she? There was no signs of anyone? Maybe she had been kidnapped? or Worst? Panicking, she tried to stand, Big Mistake. As soon as she got up she fell back down onto the sofa, She was dizzy.

"Scarlett?"

"What? Who are you?"

"Scarlett, its Lloyd. You need to sleep" Lloyd? Again? She just wanted to Leave, Him she Hated him. He had left her when she needed him the most, She had gotten to involved he could have helped her, but he Didn't, thats what she hated the most about him.

"I'm fine."

"Scarlett your not"

"Please Lloyd, You've done enough"

"No Scarlett, I won't stop"

"Leave Me alone, Lloyd" She got up again and made her way to the front door, she knew his house very well so getting to the front door wasn't the problem.

"Scarlett, get back here, Your unwell, You fainted on me"

There was no reply.

"Scarlett, Scarlett. He called as she walked down the staair towards her car.

xox


End file.
